I want to be with you!
by striva
Summary: A mushy one shot SarisaXOC, based years after the events in Phantasy Star Zero.  I've been wanting to do this one for a while, but the chance didn't really come up until now.


You're the one I want to be with!

By: Striva

This takes place several years after the events of Phantasy Star Zero. The Newmans are slowly coming back onto the Earth, or rather known as Coral, from the Moon, or also known as Arca. If you haven't played the game, some of these terms might confuse you, so don't come crying to me. Also, I do not own the rights to this game, just a copy of it that I got on release day, November 10, 2009.

SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

"Man Akuto, why did you pick one of the colder places to go to" Sarisa asked, shivering slightly as they walked through the Rioh Snowfields. Akuto chuckeled and replied with "Oh come now Sarisa, it's not that cold. Besides, what a better place to really enjoy the Christmas holiday than in the snowfields? Besides, you told me that you loved this place the most, especially because you could see the Celestial Pillar so much better than the other areas." Sarisa giggled and blushed a bit. The young Newman, who had known Akuto the human that she was suppose to despise when she first showed up, had grown to really enjoy his company, to the point where she was secretly loving him. They had first met 5 years ago, on top of a mountain in Gurhacia Valley, only to be intererupted by that stupid wrym Reyburn, and only to have it's ass handed to it by the then children. Ever since then, they had been together, going on mission after mission, really getting to know each other. "Akuto, I can't believe that you remembered that. I'm impressed" Sarisa said as they continued to walk to the spot where you could see the Celestial Pillar in all its glory. Akuto looked at her, a little hurt. "Oh come on Sarisa, when was the last time I forgot something?" Akuto then thought and said "Don't answer that" he said with a laugh.

A little bit more walking and they made the clearing, the snow still falling. The hunter Akuto put his White Saber away, and managed to gather some wood to make a fire. Sarisa put her Bright Moon away, but only after she started a fire with Foie. Getting close to the fire, Akuto pulled a blanket out of his pack and wrapped it around the both of them, looking at the Celestial Pillar. "I'm glad you decided to come with me Sarisa. I really didn't want to come out here alone" Akuto said. "Well, I was a little hesitant at first, especially since you're the strongest HUmar in the entire guild, and I thought you were going to get called out on a job at the last minute. Besides, I thought you would ask someone else first" Sarisa said. Akuto looked over and asked "Who else would I ask to go with me? Ms. Lindow? She's busy enough as it is. Besides, she's nothing more than a friend. Who did you think I would ask to come with me?" Sarisa bit her lip a little and said "Ana..." Akuto sat there for a moment, bewildered by the fact that Sarisa said that. "Now why would I ask Ana to come with me? She has enough to deal with on her plate, not to mention dealing with Reve is probably another full time job for her" Akuto said, a little hurt. Sarisa sighed and looked at him, before saying "Well, the two of you just seemed so buddy buddy, I thought the two of you were..." Akuto raised a eyebrow as Sarisa became quiet. "Sarisa, do you think that Ana and me are a couple" Akuto asked. Sarisa looked at him, tears starting to form, and replied with a soft "Yes."

By now, Akuto was not mad, not in the slightest, but surprised. "Sarisa, Ana and me are not going out, not in the slightest. Sometimes Reve gets swamped with work, and Ana needs a escort. Naturally, she asks me because I wouldn't do anything stupid like Kai or Ogi. That's it. If at the very most, I've asked her for advice, in exchange for the escorts. I choose to take those jobs, not for the meseta, but for her advice. And there is a very good reason for that" Akuto finished with. Sarisa looked at him, the tears still forming, but not falling yet. "W-what is the reason then Akuto? Why do you asked her for advice when you take those jobs" Sarisa asked, finding it hard to talk and hold back the tears. "The advice is for this" Akuto said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. "I might have gone up against Mother Trinity, Dark Falz, all those other hostiles, but it was not alone. It was with Kai, and Ogi, but most importantly, you. And for sticking by my side for so long, I finally found out who I wanted to spend the rest of my time with, and that's you Sarisa. So Sarisa, with your permission, I would love to have your hand in marriage" Akuto said, opening the small box to reveal quite possibly one of the most beautiful rings in the entire world. By now, the tears were streaming down Sarisa's cheeks, but it was for the sheer happiness that she felt. "Y-you want to marry me Akuto? But why? You have so many other girls after your attention" Sarisa said as she looked at Akuto. "Sarisa, like I said, you've been with me for so long. And truth be told, when I first laid eyes on you, when you knocked me out with that drop pod, I liked you. Yeah, I'll admit, I pretended to be knocked out, and I'm glad I did. And as time passed, my heart fluttered like a butterfly whenever I was with you. I enjoyed our friendship Sarisa, I really did, but I want to take it a step further. So Sarisa, will you marry me?"

Sarisa sat there, tears still streaming down her face. Smiling so hard, she practically jumped into his lap, wrapping her arms around him. "Yes Akuto, I will marry you" she said as the fire flickered a bit. Taking her hand gently, he placed the ring on her ring finger, glad to see it was a perfect fit. "Thank you Sarisa. You will make a wonderful wife" Akuto said as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Sarisa looked at the ring, impressed by how beautiful it was. "But Akuto, this ring must have cost you a fortune. Did you spend all your money on this ring?" Akuto chuckeled a bit. "Not in the slightest. Remember that one job that I took, but I said I needed to do it alone? It was to the Makura Ruins, where I was to get a huge chunk of that diamond rock. Well, I apparently got a chunk that was too big, so the person that requested the job, well, we made a deal. In exchange for the meseta that he promised, he would make me anything I wanted with a portion of that rock, so I asked for the most beautiful engagement ring ever made. Six weeks later, he delievered it, along with the meseta, glad to know that the ring was going to someone I loved" he said with a smile. "I took that job for you sweetie" Akuto added. Smiling, Sarisa leaned in and planted a kiss on Akuto's lips, which he took happily, and returned it as well.

Seeing some lights in the distance, Sarisa and Akuto broke the kiss and looked towards the birght lights in the sky. "Fireworks" Sarisa said softly. Akuto knew what those were for. "Well Sarisa, my furture wife, Merry Christmas" Akuto said with a smile. "Yes, Merry Christmas Akuto, my future husband" Sarisa said back as the two of them kissed once more, with all kinds of bright explosions happening in the skies right above Dairon City.

Yeah yeah, it's a sappy one shot love story. But I'm happy with it.

So Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays of 2010!


End file.
